¿Un Malec?¿O dos?
by FairyBlanca
Summary: Una serie de momentos entre el brujo Magnus Bane y el cazador de sombras Alec Lightwood que solo intentan definir un poco su extraña pero maravillosamente perturbadora relación. ¿Cómo son? ¿Por qué se aman?¿Quién enseñó a quién a cocinar? -Espera, ¿alguno sabe cocinar?... -[Sí, Magnus. Yo soy la mejor, sin duda. -¿En serio?¿Izzy cocina? -[Claro. ¡NOOOOOO! (Grito general).
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quería disculparme por no actualizar "Cosas que haría por ti" todavía, pero es que me entró la inspiración al terminarme el último libro de los del presente de Cazadores de Sombras (Ciudad de Fuego Celestial) y decidí escribir esta extraña historia compuesta de muchas historias que iré creando…**

**Creo que más que inspiración fue tristeza y melancolía (sí, ya echo de menos a todos mis queridos personajes con los que he compartido tantos maravillosos momentos y aventuras…).**

**Explicaré de qué trata esto: ****Son una serie de momentos entre Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood. No tienen por qué estar en orden, pues los voy haciendo según se me van ocurriendo. Solo tratan de explicar la relación que hay entre estos dos magníficos y siempre sorprendentes personajes.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni sus personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Yo solo cojo prestados a algunos de ellos por un ratito. Luego, prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos… (Aunque Magnus podría perderse por el camino de vuelta a casa… A veces puede ser tan despistado…).

¡Ah y como siempre, tengo que dejarles aquí algunas _**advertencias**_!

-Cambios de escena: **oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

-Los pensamientos no están señalados de ninguna forma, están mezclados con las observaciones.

-….- Diálogos.

-Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita.

-Posible lime y lemon más adelante.

-Posible aparición de _**spoilers**_ de (Ciudad de fuego celestial o los Orígenes).

**Sin nada más que añadir, espero con sinceridad que les guste:**

… **¿Un Malec?... ¿O dos?**** ….**

**Chapter 1: De gatos y excusas.**

_-¿Alguien ha visto a Iglesia?- Preguntó Isabelle- Creo que el hermano Zachariah nos robó el gato. Juro que lo vi poner a Iglesia en el asiento trasero de un coche._

Los gritos se oían por todo el instituto.

Alec se levantó, cansado de oírlos discutir.

Jace y Clary habían salido a dar un paseo largo de los del rubio, o sea, que no volverían en al menos cinco horas, e Isabelle había ido a casa de Simon, por lo que se encontraba completamente solo para encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar el nuevo reglamento obligatorio impuesto por la Clave. O eso había creído hasta hace exactamente diez segundos.

No llevaba más de media hora estudiando, cuando un fuerte y sonoro portazo en el planta baja lo sobresaltó. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan asustadizo y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación decidido a descubrir que había causado tal ruido, cuando, todo eso dejó de ser necesario.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Ya todos lo saben! ¡¿Por qué no terminamos esto de una vez?!- Maryse estaba tan enfadada que no se daba cuenta del tono que había adoptado su voz.

-No podemos. No todavía. Sabes que los divorcios entre los nuestros son muy lentos. Así te castigan por querer separarte de el que se supone que sería tu único amor en la vida.- Robert Lightwood, a diferencia de su mujer, mantenía el tono calmado y serio que le caracterizaba. Un enorme silencio siguió a la frase que quedó suspendida entre los dos, haciendo que el ambiente fuera aún más incómodo e insostenible.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Yo también estaba cuando nos enseñaron eso! ¡En clase y antes de la boda! ¡Ya lo sé!- Alec oyó a través de la puerta lo que parecía ser un sollozo reprimido de impotencia y frustración, seguido inmediatamente, de más gritos casi inentendibles. –Siempre he estado contigo…Siempre he estado a tu lado… ¡SIEMPRE! ¡Por qué, por qué entonces me hiciste esto! ¡¿Acaso nunca me has amado?! ¡¿Es Eso?!¡¿Nunca me amaste?!-.

El mayor de los hermanos Lightwood escuchó unos susurros que intentaban ser tranquilizadores justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible. Suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, deslizándose hacia el suelo. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y, en esa postura se quedó unos minutos mirando fijamente al inmaculado techo.

Sus padres ni siquiera habían notado su presencia en el Instituto. No se habían acordado de que esa noche, el edificio no estaría vacío.

Todavía admirando el techo de su cuarto, con cierto aire triste y desanimado, Alec inconscientemente, comenzó a rebuscar con la mano derecha por sus alrededores.

Tras unos segundos dedicados a una búsqueda infructuosa, recordó por qué no encontraba aquello que, con tanta ansia necesitaba.

El ojiazul se levantó de un salto, se colocó rápidamente su equipamiento; cogió un puñado de sus armas habituales, que guardó en diferentes compartimentos de su traje; ajustó su aljaba llena de flechas y su arco en la espalda; y con una velocidad envidiable por prácticamente todo ser existente, y a la vez con un completo sigilo, cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando tras de sí una habitación con un silencio sepulcral por los actos y pensamientos que acababa de presenciar.

Cinco minutos después una sombra negra se deslizaba por los oscuros y desiertos callejones que rodeaban los altos e imponentes muros del Instituto.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Contuvo la respiración y siguió con la mirada a los submundos como un cazador a su presa.

Por el camino se había dibujado un par de runas de velocidad y fuerza, y otras de sigilo y vista nocturna. Y es que Alec Lightwood solía ser un estratega, pero con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, ya no se paraba a pensar mucho antes de actuar. Podría decirse que estaba desaprendiendo por culpa de Jace.

Y todavía riéndose mentalmente de ese pensamiento, salió de su escondite y desapareció en el interior del edificio en ruinas que los submundos acababan de abordar.

Bajó al sótano, pues era lo lógico, que estos seres instintivamente se acercaran al Submundo sin planteárselo siquiera. Cuando iba por las escaleras, se pegó a la pared y observó con buen ángulo de visión la sala. Su detector de demonios vibraba intensamente en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y amenazaba con acelerar su pulso.

Los observó moverse, los observó burlarse y darse aires de superioridad, y siguió observando… Hasta que la golpearon y ella gritó.

Sin contar, sin pensar, inconscientemente, invadió la desmejorada habitación y saltó sobre el primero de ellos.

Los dos vampiros neófitos y claramente descontrolados, ignoraron a su víctima, ahora sin importancia para ellos; y centraron toda su atención en su nuevo enemigo, desconocido hasta ese momento.

-Por vuestro aspecto, sé que no estáis en ningún clan, y menos en el de Raphael Santiago. Y, si tengo razón, mucho menos sabréis nada de los Acuerdos ni de las leyes que os prohíben hacer lo que estáis haciendo…- Comenzó a hablar suave pero firmemente el ojiazul.

Los vampiros estaban desconcertados, mas el más corpulento empezaba a perder la paciencia. Los colmillos ya le asomaban por fuera de los labios.

Alec, consciente de todo ello, sonrió sarcásticamente y continuó con su charla obligatoria para él por sus principios de Cazador de Sombras adulto.

-Bueno, mi obligación es informaros de que mostraros ante mundanos y mayoritariamente, atacarlos, está terminantemente prohibido por la Clave. Dicho esto, como Cazador de Sombras y, Por el Ángel, debo deteneros. Si oponéis resistencia, estoy autorizado a eliminaros. ¿Todo claro? ¿O tengo que re…?- El Ligthwood fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar la frase. El vampiro de mayor tamaño no había aguantado y había saltado sobre él.

Entonces comenzó todo. La frustración salía de él con cada puñetazo, como nunca lo había hecho. Liberaba todo lo que, por años, había mantenido encerrado en su interior. Y parecía que podía volver a respirar. Cada bocanada de aire era como la última. La más fresca, la más grande. Lanzó al vampiro por los aires y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo. Todos sus huesos crujieron sonoramente y se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Pero el otro no perdió ni un segundo antes de lanzarse también sobre él. Era menos fuerte, pero su velocidad era infinitamente mayor que la de su compañero, y eso le dio muchos problemas al Lightwood.

Intentaba golpearlo, intentaba volver a sentir la liberación que acababa de descubrir, pero el submundo no se estaba quieto, y sus golpes comenzaban a dolerle. Cambió su técnica y agarró a Alec por detrás y acercó sus colmillos al cuello del nephilim, mas él alcanzó a liberarse de su agarre en menos de un segundo, como había aprendido muchos años atrás en uno de sus entrenamientos con Jace e Izzy. Evaluó los posibles daños recibidos y se aseguró de no haber sido mordido, antes de volver el rostro a su contrincante y patearle en el costado izquierdo, alejándolos así a ambos combatientes unos cuantos metros.

Alec, tras calcular la distancia a la que ahora deberían hallarse el uno del otro, extendió rápidamente el brazo hacia su aljaba y rodeó con sus dedos una flecha que sacó y colocó en su arco. Apuntó y disparó incidiendo certeramente en el corazón del Hijo de la Noche, que, instantáneamente se transformó en polvo y desapareció. Un instante después, escuchó un ruido tras de sí y se giró. Sacó otra flecha de punta de madera antivampiros y disparó.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Echó una ojeada a los rincones del sótano, a ver si encontraba a la chica que habían embelesado esos dos neófitos. Pero allí, con él, ya no había nadie. La chica había aprovechado para huir en algún momento durante la pelea.

Alec maldijo para sus adentros. Si fuera Jace se alegraría de la huida de la chica, pues así tendría una preocupación menos; pero siendo él, solo le traía más trabajo. Tendría que informar al Consejo de una mundana con recuerdos del mundo de las Sombras.

Se levantó, recogió sus flechas especiales contra vampiros que se encontraban junto a los ahora montones de polvo negro chamuscado, y se dirigió a las salida con paso lento y la cabeza en otra parte.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras sin saber muy bien como había llegado allí. Parece ser que su instinto lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Se sentó en el último escalón de subida con la mirada perdida, y juntó las manos entrecruzando los dedos. En algún momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con una placa bajo el timbre de la casa que rezaba en letras mayúsculas el apellido del inquilino: BANE.

Solo segundos después de echar una ojeada a la placa, se oyó una voz por todo el descansillo.

-Alexander, pasa de una vez.- El tono sarcástico y al mismo tiempo ronroneante del gran mago de Brooklyn, demostraba su disposición normal.

Alec pegó un respingo en el escalón y regresó la realidad.

Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Pero luego, lo recordó todo.

Se levantó con algunas energías renovadas al rememorar una y otra vez la voz del mago, y se acercó a la puerta, mas, justo antes de llamar, se oyó el chasquido del cerrojo al abrirse. Lentamente, pero sin chirriar, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver unos sensuales labios rojos que a Alec le nublaban la mente dejando solo que pensara en besarlos; seguidos por unos ojos amarillo-verdosos gatunos e hipnotizantes, que brillaban al mirarlo como un niño con juguetes nuevos en la mañana de Navidad; y ambos coronados por mechones sueltos y desordenados de un salvaje cabello negro oscuro con lo que parecían ser kilos y kilos de purpurina de muchos colores distintos.

El mago miró de arriba abajo al ojiazul incomodándolo un poco, como cada vez que lo evaluaban, sobre todo por su físico; sonrió de medio lado y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Er… ¿Hola?- Titubeó el Lightwood.

Magnus se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del apartamento, ahora con apariencia diferente a la última vez que estuvo allí; dándole así entrada al nephilim a su casa.

-Hola a ti, Alec.- Sonrió el mago y se colocó a su espalda.

\- Ya era hora de que vinieras. Te echaba de menos.- Ronroneó suavemente en su oído. Luego se alejó en dirección a la cocina levitando ligeramente.- Siéntate en el sofá para que estemos más cómodos.- Dijo insinuante el brujo.

Alec se sentó lentamente y miró fijamente la nueva mesita de café de tonos dorados y caobas, con lo que parecía haber sido vomitado por una biblioteca de lo más extravagante. En ella se mezclaban tanto libros de magia de todos los tipos, hasta algunos libros de literatura clásica mundana.

El ojiazul cogió con una mano "Madame Bovary" de uno de los múltiples pequeños torreones de grandes y famosos tomos literarios; mientras que en la otra sostenía "Sortilegios y hechicerías de los mayores brujos astrónomos californianos". Alec arqueó una ceja y suspiró a la vez que depositaba ambos libros en la mesa y se fijaba en otro estrafalario nombre: "1001 formas de brillar: Para que nunca salgas de casa sin tus lentejuelas y tu purpurina".

El nephilim suspiró de nuevo. Sí, solo Magnus podía mezclar aquellos libros y pensar que estaban relacionados. Y con este pensamiento, su dolor fue quizá, un poco menos notable; el peso fue más ligero.

En ese momento, Alec notó un peso unas pequeñas pisadas en los muslos y miró hacia abajo, topándose así de bruces con los grandes ojos amarillentos de Presidente Miau. Le sonrió con sinceridad al animal y comenzó a acariciar su blanco pelaje.

El gato, al notar las caricias del Lightwood, se acomodó velozmente en sus piernas haciendo una bolita con todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a ronronear sonoramente.

-Presidente, eres tan parecido a ella…- Susurró melancólicamente.- ¿Sabes? Había estado siempre conmigo…Desde el principio…- La mirada de Alec se perdió entre el pelaje del pequeño animal.

-Alexander, ¿estás bien?- La voz de Magnus lo sobresaltó y el gato reaccionó asustado, saltando de su regazo. Corrió por el pasillo y se escondió en una de las habitaciones.

El brujo había dejado lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y se había sentado en el borde de la pequeña mesa de café, en frente del Lightwood.

-Magnus, has asustado a tu gato.- Respondió Alec entre cohibido y fastidiado.

-¿Y? Presidente Miau y yo tenemos buena relación, me perdonará en cuanto lo soborne con un gran plato de leche con sardinas…-El brujo sonreía abiertamente mientras hablaba.

-¡Y crees que con eso basta!¡Sí, para ti todo es tan fácil como sobornar con… Espera, ¿has dicho "leche con sardinas"?- El ojiazul pasó de estar cabreado a estar desconcertado y un tanto asqueado, pasando por todas las expresiones faciales posibles.

-Sí Alec, he dicho leche con sardinas; es la comida preferida de Presidente Miau, me lo ha dicho. Pero ese no es el punto.-El gran brujo de Brooklyn iba frunciendo el ceño mientras hablaba.-El punto es: ¿Qué te ha pasado, a TI?- Su tono era tan serio que no daba lugar a la broma.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? No sé a qué te refieres.- Alec desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando ignorar el tema.

-Aaah, no sabes a que me refiero. No intentes esconderlo Lightwood, lo he olido en cuanto has entrado en este edificio.-Le informó seriamente Magnus al ver como intentaba esconder con dificultad sus manos en el interior de las mangas de su equipamiento de cazador.- Sangre de submundo; de vampiro para ser más exactos. Y podría darte más detalles. Pero me lo ahorraré ya que me asquea tener esa imagen mental que se forma cuanto mi magia entra en acción en estos casos. ¿Sabes? Es como una película.- El brujo lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Solo unos pocos milímetros separaban sus rostros.- Veo todo lo que has hecho.- Terminó con voz muy grave y casi ahogada al final.

-¿Por qué, Alec? Tú y yo sabemos que no eres así; esa es la parte de Jace.-

-Puede que haya cambiado.-Dijo firmemente el ojiazul.-Puede que ya no sea el Alec Lightwood que conociste. Han pasado muchas cosas. Muchas batallas y traiciones. Muchas muertes. Todo ha cambiado… Puede que yo también.-Cada palabra que salía por la boca del cazador de sombras intentaba ser un puñal para la conciencia; un transporte para la culpabilidad. Pero Magnus no era un cazador de sombras, y no sufría por ellos como los de su propia raza. A él solo le importaba Alec, y ahora quizá, también su familia y amigos. Pero nadie más.

Así que, fue a salvar lo que de verdad le importaba.

-No digas tonterías Alec. Todo eso es cierto, pero no es por eso por lo que has salido inconscientemente y sin pensar a buscar pelea y puede que la muerte, y luego hayas venido a mi casa como si no hubiera pasado nada pero con una expresión que chillaba todo lo contrario.- Magnus seguía acusándolo con la mirada y su expresión ya era furibunda.-¡Así que, cuéntamelo! Soy tu novio y te amo Alec.- El aludido dio un respingo de sorpresa por la declaración inesperada y empezó a sonrojarse fuertemente.-¿Necesitas algo más? Porque si es así, ¡dímelo!-

-Solo quiero que seas feliz.- Terminó el brujo mediante un susurro casi imperceptible, pero el nephilim lo captó claramente y un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad por preocupar y descargar su ira contenida sobre la persona equivocada, sobre la persona que más quería; lo embargó.

Un silencio se extendió por la sala durante los siguientes segundos. Luego, Alec habló:

-Lo siento.- Dijo con dificultad.- Sé que no debí descargarme sobre ti. No tienes la culpa. Tú no has hecho nada. ¿M-me…M-me perdonas?- Una mirada apesadumbrada cubrió su rostro.

-Claro, nephilim estúpido.- El brujo suavizó su expresión.

-Pero tú no eres una persona que actúa tan inconscientemente, así que… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la estancia.

-…- Tomó aire.- La verdad… No lo sé. Supongo que he estallado…- Magnus lo miraba atentamente.-Tantos años mirando, observando, viendo…-.

Levantó la vista hacia el brujo y continuó.

-Izzy y…- Alec mandó un pensamiento silencioso a su hermano fallecido como siempre que pensaba en él, y pronunció con gran dificultad su nombre- Max, eran demasiado pequeños, no entendían, no se daban cuenta… Pero yo sí. _Los veía pelear y cada vez que gritaban, corría a mi cuarto, o me encerraba en la biblioteca. Me tumbaba en el suelo y agarrándome las rodillas con los brazos, …-_ Hizo una pausa dudando sobre si seguir con su historia, o no.

-Alec, no debes avergonzarte de nada. De NADA.- Se acercó al cazador de sombras y los rodeó con sus brazos. Pero en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que el nephilim se encontraba un tanto incómodo en esa posición, y comenzaba a ponerse preocupantemente colorado. Así que lo soltó y simplemente se colocó lo más cerca posible de él y le cogió de la mano: dándole su calor para reconfortarlo.

De esta manera, completamente sonrojado y respirando un tanto agitadamente, Alec retomó su relato. Una de las cosas que más odiaba desde niño, al igual que el resto de los cazadores de sombras, era mostrar debilidad. Por lo que le costó trabajo continuar.

-Lloraba.- Desvío la mirada avergonzado por haber puesto al descubierto sus sentimientos.-

-Y… Entonces aparecía Iglesia.- Magnus comenzó a comprender por donde iba la historia y le dio un apretón de manos al ojiazul.

_Al principio solo me miraba de forma altanera subida en lo alto de una de las estatuas que tenemos expuestas en la biblioteca… Pero un día, yo acababa de estar en la cocina ayudando a mi madre en la cena y tenía las manos todavía manchadas… Y se acercó, y me mordió._

-Sí, sé que no parece el inicio de una relación de amistad para nada. Pero es que en realidad empezó así.-

_Tras el mordisco comencé a gritar y a llorar como todo buen niño de ocho años, pero entonces imaginé lo que me dirían Jace o incluso Izzy si me vieran así, y paré de golpe._\- Magnus rió por lo bajo. Parece ser que esos dos siempre habían sido así, desde que eran unos críos.

_Miré alternativamente a Iglesia y luego a mis manos llenas aún de comida, y lo comprendí todo. Corrí a la cocina y, sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, cogí un poco de lo que iba a ser la cena de esa noche, y regresé a la biblioteca. Al llegar, Iglesia todavía seguía allí, en el mismo sitio: Me había estado esperando. Así que, sonreí, me agaché y le di mis ofrendas de paz. Desde entonces siempre estuvo ahí, observándome, apoyándome. Nunca me dejó tocarla, pero a mí me bastaba con saber que estaba cerca. Y hoy… Hoy…No estaba._

-Seguro que el hermano Zachariah se la llevó.- Medio susurró divertido Magnus.

-Sí, es cierto.- Dijo con tono sorprendido el ojiazul.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, él y yo nos conocimos hace mucho años, cuando todavía era otra persona con gente a quién protegía y amaba; cuando tenía una familia…-Y el brujo recordó con nostalgia los días en el Instituto del siglo XIX. Recordó las risas de Will por algún chiste que acababa de contar Tessa, y a Jem escuchándolos y sonriendo silenciosamente un poco más apartado para dejarles algo de intimidad mientras tocaba una suave melodía con su violín; recodó a Charlotte Branwell sonriendo cálidamente sentada en un gran sofá junto a la chimenea, y siendo arropada por su marido, al mismo tiempo que este se agachaba y ponía su oído en el vientre de ella para escuchar a su futuro vástago; recordó a Sophie Collins riendo tan sonoramente que la cicatriz de su rostro quedaba tan difuminada que casi no existía, a causa de los intentos de Gideon de comerse uno de sus pastelitos sin que ella notara las muecas de asco que ponía inconscientemente; a Gabriel y a Cecily chillándose porque cada uno quería tener la razón en un asunto y ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en quién acertaba, y a Iglesia metiéndose por medio de ellos para que detuvieran su estúpida disputa sobre si deberían meter el pato en la cama o en el baño de Will para su broma del día de los Santos Inocentes, y le hicieran caso a ella, eso sí, siempre sin tocar a menos que te llamaras James Carstairs. Y sonrió ampliamente.

Pero Alec Lightwood ya había visto un par de sonrisas como aquellas, que presagiaban recuerdos felices, en los que él no existía. Y los celos surgieron como la espuma de una botella de Cocacola cerrada que acababan de rellenar con cinco bolsas de pastillas efervescentes de Escalofríos. Y explotó.

-¿ÉL ERA OTRO DE TUS AMANTES?- La mirada del Lightwood se endureció y su tono de voz adquirió un toque furioso y mordaz.- ¿En serio? ¿Un Hermano Silencioso?-.

-No, Alec. No era otro de mis amantes. Dios, es que en cuanto sacas tus celos a flote no escuchas ni lo que dices…- Alec lo miró, desconcertado.- ¡¿Cómo voy a hacerlo con un Hermano Silencioso?!- Magnus miraba a su novio entre enfadado y divertido, más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

Entonces el cazador cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y un claro sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió todo su rostro rápidamente.

-¡La culpa es tuya por tener tantos amantes!- Alec se levantó de un salto y se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta del apartamento, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano con las uñas perfectamente pintadas de un color rosa fucsia mezclado con amarillo, le cortó el paso sujetándolo fuertemente por la muñeca.

-Sabes que eso es una tontería, así que Lightwood…- Ronroneó el mago en su oído, para segundos después lamer sonoramente de su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, y continuar con voz gutural que anunciaba lo que se avecinaba.- Vamos ahora mismo a mi habitación a que te demuestre lo que he aprendido durante todos mis años de experiencia con mis "amantes", solo para probarlo contigo. Mi estúpido nephilim.-Susurró mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el del ojiazul para hacerle notar su necesidad.

-Espero que te hayas puesto una runa de resistencia, porque esto va a durar toda la noche.- Dijo insinuante Magnus.- O puede que más…-.

Y cuando ya arrastraba prácticamente a Alec por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, dijo con tono alegre algo que le ruborizó y al mismo tiempo le heló la sangre:

-¡Ah! ¡Y Presidente Miau estará allí todo el tiempo observándonos, para que no se te ocurra siquiera pensar en estar triste porque uno de mis "exnovios imaginarios" to robó el gato!-.

Y Alec solo pudo pensar en la única persona en el mundo capaz de decir eso con tanta tranquilidad.

_Sí, ese es Magnus Bane, mi novio._

…

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer momento Malec que escribí.**

**Lo hice con mucho trabajo, ¿eh? Lo interrumpí tantas veces por falta de tiempo o inspiración… Jejeje. Ya sé que tardo mucho en escribir pero la verdad es que las historias me van fluyendo lentamente y nunca sé muy bien qué voy a escribir hasta que lo acabo, porque cada vez que cojo la historia, la cambio por no recordar bien qué iba a escribir antes… XD**

**Así que, después de muchos cambios y mucho trabajo, quedó esto.**

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Merece un review?**

**FairyBlanca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He revivido tras muchos exámenes (me quedan muchos más, no penséis que ya soy una personita libre TT^TT), y he traído una de las muchas historias Malec que se me han ido ocurriendo y que he ido escribiendo poquito a poco en diferentes, largas y aburridas clases.**

**Hoy no voy a escribir mucho aquí en la parte de "Comentarios de la autora" porque imagino que habrá gente queriendo asesinarme tras descubrir que después de meses de desaparición no traigo conmigo la continuación de mis otras historias. Mis más sinceras disculpas por ello. **

**En mi defensa diré que hace mucho que tengo medio capítulo de **_**"Aprendiendo a ser muggle"**_** pero que no me atrevo a intentar continuarlo pues me preocupa que por la falta de tiempo vaya a hacer una porquería solo para terminarlo.**

**Las **_**advertencias**___**para este capítulo las escribiré a mano esta vez y dejaré de lado el copia-y-pega habitual:**

**-**Cambios de escena: **o*O*o*O*o*O*o-.-.-.-.-.-.-o*O*o*O*o*O*o **

-La mayoría de los pensamientos no están señalados de ninguna forma, están mezclados con las observaciones. En _cursiva_ están los que se encuentran marcados.

-….- Diálogos.

-Posible aparición de _**spoilers**_ de Ciudad de fuego celestial, los Orígenes o Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane.

-Lime suave.-

**Disclaimer:** Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni sus personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Yo solo cojo prestados sin ánimo de lucro, con fines únicamente lúdicos.

… **¿Un Malec?... ¿O dos?**** ….**

**Chapter 2: El cumpleaños de Alexander Lightwood.**

**Magnus POV**

El estridente sonido del despertador arrancó súbitamente a Magnus de los brazos de Morfeo.

De mal humor, a causa del terrible despertar y sus inexistentes ganas de empezar un nuevo día, levantó unos milímetros el dedo índice aun sin separar la mano del colchón y tras un chisporroteo proveniente del dedo que había movido, el despertador seguramente hijo de Lilith, dejó de sonar.

El brujo se giró en la cama, se arrebujó contra las sábanas blancas y agarró un almohadón atrayéndolo hacia él, dispuesto a volver a dormirse en esa nueva posición.

Pero no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, preocupado por la falta de algo en ese cuadro.

Miró a todos lados – incluso debajo de las sábanas – e intentó oler el ambiente en busca del aroma a café recién hecho.

Nada.

Saltó de la cama y caminó en dirección al salón del apartamento, deteniéndose un momento antes de salir del cuarto para coger su bata de seda china morada bordeada en dorado, del perchero colocado al lado de la puerta.

Se colocó la bata para esconder un poco de su desnudez, solo por si acaso había visitas inesperadas. Parece ser que aun en el siglo veintiuno, en Brooklyn no estaba bien visto pasearse desnudo ni por tu propia casa.

_Claro, que eso no parece tan importante cuando te has bebido dos botellas de whiskey._

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro con el recuerdo de algunas de sus fiestas de los años cincuenta.

Presidente Miau se restregó insistentemente contra su pierna, tratando de llamarle la atención y consiguiendo sacarle de sus censurables pensamientos.

Recuperando sus inquietudes Magnus llegó a la cocina, y su desilusión creció al descubrirla vacía.

Falto de motivación, se derrumbó en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina y se acostó de mala manera sobre esta.

Presidente seguía emitiendo gemidos lastimeros con la esperanza de que su dueño le diera de desayunar.

El gran brujo de Brooklyn levantó un poco la cabeza para informarle de que ese día no habría desayuno, cuando un sobre color beige con filigranas doradas que descansaba junto a su cabeza, desvió su atención.

Chasqueó los dedos y el sobre flotó en el aire y voló hasta ponerse en frente de él. Todavía flotando, el sobre se abrió y dejó ver su contenido: Una tarjeta del mismo diseño del sobre.

"_Estimado señor Bane. Magnus Bane. Bueno, Magnus."_

El susodicho rodó los ojos, exasperado.

"_Como recordarás, hoy es el cumpleaños de Alec. Nuestros padres estarán hasta la próxima semana en Idris, y nos gustaría celebrarlo de algún modo. _

_Solo estaremos familia y algunos amigos, así que me gustaría invitarte a que vinieras al Instituto e hicieras lo que mejor se te da: _

_¡Una fiesta!_

_No quiero que Alec esté solo en un día tan importante, y es tu misión ayudarme a obligarle a que se lo pase bien._

_Sé que vendrás. Algo metálico enroscado en mi brazo derecho me lo dice._

_Besos._

_Izzy."_

Magnus bufó irritado. _¡Esa pequeña nephilim pelinegra le estaba chantajeando! Y encima, ¡innecesariamente!_

_Vamos a ver, ¿por qué no querría ir él a una fiesta?_

Devolvió la nota a la isla y tras chasquear la lengua con molestia por el poco respeto que la menor de los Lightwood demostraba ante su persona.

Se desabrochó la bata y balanceando aún entre los dedos el fino cordel que conformaba el cierre, se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo negro. Su móvil apareció en su mano con tan solo un pensamiento fugaz y un sutil movimiento de dedos. Y su voz se asemejó a un lloriqueo suplicante cuando habló:

-Catarina, necesito tu ayuda.-

**o*O*o*O*o*O*o-.-.-.-.-.-.-o*O*o*O*o*O*o **

**Alec POV**

Alec se había encerrado en su cuarto como último recurso para escapar de su hermana. Cuando había algún acontecimiento importante su personalidad daba más miedo que nunca.

Izzy era su hermana y la quería, pero no conseguiría engañar a nadie diciendo que se ponía un poco nerviosa, excitada y exaltada… ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Isabelle estaba completamente loca!

Maryse cabreada no producía ni un mínimo escalofrío al lado de Izzy con ganas de fiesta.

Una risa se le escapó ante tal pensamiento, pero se disipó casi al instante de aparecer cuando el recuerdo de las últimas horas se abrió paso en su mente desplazando todo lo demás a un lado.

**FLASHBACK**

Algo estaba aplastándole el estómago. No podía respirar. Cada vez había más presión comprimiéndole el pecho. No podía moverse. Se clavaba las costillas. El agobio crecía por la falta de aire…

Y despertó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Alec!- Gritó una muy sonriente Izzy saltando sobre su abdomen.

-¡Vamos hermano, levanta!- Continuó zarandeándolo Jace mientras que se movía sobre su pecho justo por encima de Isabelle.

Alec se contuvo para no rodar los ojos y comenzar a gritarles cabreado por haberle despertado; y en lugar de ello, sonrió con sinceridad y con dificultad dijo:

-Izzy, Jace, no puedo respirar.-

-¡Oh, Alec, ya sé que mi presencia es tan deslumbrante que te deja sin aliento, pero contente que tu hermana pequeña está delante!- Le guiñó un ojo y estalló en carcajadas al tiempo que se levantaba para aliviar un poco de la tortura a su parabatai.

-No, Jace. Tienes que aceptarlo ya. Obviamente se refiere a mí.- Sonrió orgullosa y prepotente.

El pelinegro, cansado de tal despliegue descarado de egos, puso los ojos en blanco y sin previo aviso, se levantó tirándolos al suelo.

Todavía se quejaban, frotándose sus traseros doloridos cuando Alec se encerró solo en el baño para ducharse e intentar relajarse. Algo en su interior le decía que eso no iba a ser posible en todo el día.

Al salir de la ducha y encontrar su habitación vacía, un escalofrío se deslizó por su columna vertebral. Se temía lo peor. Y no se equivocaba.

Bajó a la cocina tras un encuentro cariñoso con Iglesia en el ascensor, para descubrir un tornado pelinegro de cacerolas que corría de un lado a otro de un extremo a otro de la sala, y a un Jace aburrido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, Jace? ¿Dónde está Clary?- Preguntó el ojiazul entrando en la estancia.

-Hoy tenía que ir con su madre a algún lado.- Sus palabras se oían amortiguadas porque chocaban contra el tablero de madera.

-¡Bueno, pero vendrá más tarde!- Chilló animadamente Isabelle despegando la vista de la olla humante por un momento.

El Herondale no levantó la cabeza de su actual posición.

Alec asintió en silencio. Luego, se tensó.

-Oye, Izzy…-Hizo una pausa para tragar, preparar con precisión y paladear sus siguientes palabras.- ¿Qué estás… cocinando?- Desvió la mirada con miedo.

-Oh, nada especial.-Alcanzó una sartén. –Solo unas pocas cosas para la cena de esta noche.-

-Pero mamá y papá no van a estar.-

-Ya, pero van a venir Clary, Simon y algunos amigos.-

El temor y la preocupación seguían aumentando en el interior del primogénito de los Lightwood.

-Así que tengo que preparar suficiente comida para todos y colocar los adornos y poner las luces…-

Alec dejó de escucharla cuando notó la presencia del rubio a su espalda.

-Tranquilo, he encargado la tarta en "Cupcakes and Sweeties". Tiene un nombre espantoso pero sus dulces son de otro mundo. Son celestiales.- Murmuró el nephilim de ojos dorados en el oído de su hermano adoptivo.

_Bueno, al menos el pastel de su cumpleaños no sería un desastre._ Pensó con cierto alivio.

Alec y Jace se sentaron y desayunaron en silencio, intentando ignorar los extraños olores provenientes de la "comida especial de Izzy". Cuando esta por fin estuvo terminada, Isabelle se les unió, para más tarde ir los tres a la sala de armas a entrenar.

Pasaron toda la mañana rotando en pequeñas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo en grupos de dos. Tan solo se detuvieron media hora para comer la pasta carbonara que les había dejado preparada Maryse antes de irse.

Ambos muchachos comieron con parsimonia, masticando cada bocado lenta y concienzudamente, tratando de desaparecer por miedo a ser preguntados.

Isabelle por su parte, hablaba sin parar, enumerando todas las tareas que aún le quedaban por hacer para conseguir una velada de cumpleaños perfecta. Y es que ella poseía otra cualidad para añadir a la lista de "Precaución": Era una maniática del control. Necesitaba manejar la situación.

_Aunque claro, esta solo se mostraba de manera intermitente_. Acusó Alexander mentalmente.

La mayoría del tiempo ella no era así. Y por eso asustaba tanto.

No pudiendo alargar más la ya inexistente comida para librarse de participar en la charla -monólogo- de su querida pero un tanto desquiciada hermana; se pusieron de pie y se marcharon con la excusa de ir a cambiarse para ir a entrenar al patio trasero.

Isabelle solo asintió desinteresadamente sin dejar de repasar sus planes.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sí, ese solo había sido el comienzo de ese día que cada año se volvía más extraño si era posible.

Suspirando por no encontrar escapatoria, cogió su equipo de combate y se dirigió al exterior del Instituto de Nueva York.

Alec se ajustó el carcaj a la espalda, colocó una flecha en posición, y tensó la cuerda.

Y disparó.

Y automáticamente todas sus preocupaciones del día volaron con ella, cortando el aire, hasta dar con el dentro de la diana.

Siguió disparando a los diferentes blancos colocados a distancias cada vez más lejanas, mientras Isabelle y Jace practicaban enfrentamiento con arma blanca.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Alec había aprendido a no inquietarse por el bienestar de sus hermanos durante los entrenamientos. Y es que tuvieron que pasar bastantes años tras la llegada de Jace a la familia para que su cuerpo no se diera la vuelta por sí solo después de cada choque de los cuchillos serafín, para comprobar que ambos hermanos no se habían despedazado el uno al otro a causa de su extrema animosidad en combate.

El Lightwood no mentiría si dijera que en incontables ocasiones habían olvidado que tan solo estaban practicando.

Después de convertir todas las dianas disponibles en pinchos morunos, el mayor de los tres nephilim se sentó bajo un gran roble a la sombra y acarició la hierba húmeda.

Echaba de menos a Magnus. Sentía que faltaba algo.

Realmente gracias a Isabelle había un ambiente parecido a cuando se encontraba junto al brujo, pero con bastante menos brillantina.

Miró al cielo y meditó.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no notó como su parabatai se acercaba con sigilo hasta que lo tuvo justo encima. Jace rodeó sus brazos en torno al cuello del pelinegro y tiró de él hacia sí.

Alec, con la lección aprendida de tantas otras veces que habían estado en la misma situación, agarró al rubio por los brazos y tras coger impulso, lo lanzó por los aires y hacia delante como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Segundos más tarde, ambos reían alegremente y se sacudían el polvo.

-Eso ha sido previsible, Jace.- Se burló con suficiencia.- Estás perdiendo tu toque.-

-Como si eso fuera posible. Solo me he dejado por ser tu cumpleaños.- Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una diminuta caja de madera tallada.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Alec le miró y abrió la boca con intención de decir algo.-No hace falta que lo digas, ya sé que no era necesario, ya sé que con mi compañía ya tenías más que suficiente. Normal, no hay muchas personas ya sean nephilim, mundanos o submundos, que puedan disfrutar de mi maravillosa presencia tan a menudo. De nada.- Completó muy pagado de sí mismo, como siempre.

-Solo iba a darte las gracias.- Respondió irónico.

-Bueno, también era una opción.-

El muchacho de ojos dorados abrió la caja frente a su destinatario y lo miró nervioso por primera vez en el día.

-No estaba seguro de qué regalarte. Y esta me pareció una buena idea.-

-Jace…-

-Izzy también tiene uno. Comprenderás que no podía excluirla de esto.-

El pelinegro sacó uno de los dos pequeños objetos metálicos del paquete y la admiró asombrado por unos instantes.

-Nunca creí que diría esto de un obsequio tuyo, hermano; pero es magnífico.- Se lo probó en el dedo corazón de la mano que no contenía el anillo familiar de los Lightwood.

-Que no te extrañe, todo lo que yo hago es siempre perfecto.- Alec rodó los ojos.- Lo encargué hace tiempo a las Hermanas de Hierro. Está hecho con metal celestial, al igual que los cuchillos serafín. Y aparte de estar tallado con una precisión pasmosa, iguala a las armas en una batalla. Solo debes golpear fuerte con él.-

La mirada del mayor recorrió los contornos que conformaban el emblema familiar de los Lightwood entrelazado con el de los Herondale sobre el anillo.

-Hubiera hecho otro para Max si…- No terminó la frase. Las palabras las barrió el viento.- Solo existen tres.-

-Uno para cada hermano.- Sentenció Alec con una mezcla de tristeza y seguridad reflejada en su mirada.-Definitivamente el mejor regalo que has hecho.-

-Oye, ¿y qué me dices de la bata manta de hace cuatro años? ¿O del champú "NO MÁS CALVOS" del año pasado? Te quedaba genial el pelo largo. Aunque quién podía haber sabido que era una poción de brujos para hacer crecer el pelo a una velocidad inimaginable…-

-¡Estuve un mes cortándome el pelo cada dos horas al día porque no podía ni caminar sin pisármelo!- El ojiazul lo asesinó con la mirada.- ¡Y cómo no ibas a saberlo si Izzy dijo que lo comprasteis en un bazar del Submundo!-

-Bueno, eso solo son detalles menores. Eran regalos muy originales.-

El ojiazul suspiró resignado ante el caso perdido, otorgándole la razón al rubio.

-Deberíamos ir a vigilar a Izzy.- Comentó Jace pensativo.-Hace un rato me dijo que iba a continuar con los preparativos.-

Un sentimiento angustioso se instaló en el pecho de ambo nephilim.

-Sí, vamos a controlar a la bestia.-Gruñó Alec.

Nada más atravesar la puerta de la entrada el sentimiento en sus pechos se intensificó.

-Huele a quemado.-

Sin detenerse a pensar, los parabatai echaron a correr en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Isabelle, ¿estás bien?!- El pelinegro miró en todas direcciones.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! ¡¿Dónde está el fuego?!- Apostilló Jace.

Pero la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era de todo menos peligrosa.

Isabelle Lighwood lloraba a moco tendido abrazando con fuerza contra su pecho lo que en algún momento pudo haber sido un bizcocho, pero que ahora era un trozo de pan carbonizado.

-Mmm… ¿Izzy? Me da miedo preguntar pero… ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- El menor de los dos dijo en voz alta lo que ambos estaban pensando.

La chica, entre hipidos y tras sonarse la nariz, respondió con voz lastimera:

-Estaba haciendo un bizcocho… ¡Y me estaba quedando bien!- Los hermanos miraron al suelo intentando parecer desinteresados.- Pero no se hacía lo suficientemente y por ello se me ocurrió ponerle una runa de calor para acelerar el proceso y... ¡Salió ardiendo!- Lloriqueó.

-Pero Izzy, es que ni a Jace siendo como es él, se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer semejante…-

Su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada, callándolo justo a tiempo. Luego lo miró y entrecerró los ojos a causa del comentario crítico hacia su persona.

_Realmente Alec debía estar saturado mentalmente con todo el lío del cumpleaños. Había estado a punto de insultarlos a ambos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. _Reflexionó preocupado el rubio.

-No pasa nada Izzy, seguro que el resto de la maravillosa comida que estás preparando compensará la pérdida de ese diminuto pastel.- Alec se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que Jace mintió con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de siete euros perfectamente dibujada en su cara.

-¿Tú crees?- Los ojos húmedos e ilusionados de su hermana les impedían decir la verdad.

-Claro.-

Los chicos animaron a la pelinegra a levantarse y arreglar el estropicio entre todos.

**o*O*o*O*o*O*o-.-.-.-.-.-.-o*O*o*O*o*O*o **

Eran cerca de las nueve y media y Alec se encontraba cada vez más intranquilo por lo que todavía estaba por pasar.

Y entonces, como anuncio de que su muerte había llegado, sonó el timbre del Instituto.

**Clary y Simon POV**

Simon y Clary pasaban su peso de una pierna a otra mientras esperaban a que les abrieran las puertas del Instituto.

Ciertamente Clary podía entrar sin problemas a la casa de los nephilim, pero Simon tenía que ser invitado, y la pelirroja no deseaba dejar a su amigo solo fuera.

Oyeron los pasos de alguien acercarse y el chasquido de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera.

-Hola Clary.- Jace mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante ante su novia.- Y hola a ti también, Saúl.-

Simon lo miró fastidiado. Sabía que solo lo hacía para molestarle porque cuando le interesaba no se equivocaba con su nombre, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse ofendido.

-Simon, Jace. Se llama Simon y lo sabes.- Le corrigió Clary.

-Claro. Bueno, puedes pasar vampiro.- Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Al instante, Simon dejó de sentir sobre todo su cuerpo la presión que le impedía continuar avanzando hacia el Instituto.

-Jace…-

-Deberías prepararos mentalmente para lo que vais a ver.- La cortó el rubio.- Hoy vais a descubrir cómo se pone Izzy con este tipo de cosas. Samuel, toma nota para saber cómo actuar la próxima vez.-

-Vamos, Jace. No puede ser tan malo. Estás exagerando.- Aseguró con desconfianza la chica.

Entraron en el edificio y subieron al piso superior en el ascensor.

Y lo que vieron nada más abrirse las puertas de este los sorprendió y los desconcertó al mismo tiempo.

Isabelle perfectamente maquillada, peinada y ataviada con un maravilloso vestido morado que se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo resaltando sus enormes atributos, perseguía por todo el pasillo a un Alec totalmente despeinado que corría en calzoncillos intentando escapar de su hermana.

-¡Alexander Lightwood! – Gritó con completa seriedad la muchacha.- ¡Tienes que ponerte esta ropa, peinarte y prepararte ahora mismo!- Hizo una pausa.-¡Y por el Ángel, deja de correr semidesnudo por todo el Instituto!-

-¡Izzy, ya sabes que yo no llevo ese tipo de ropa ni me arreglo tanto! ¡Déjame llevar mi propia ropa!- Suplicaba Alec. ¿Suplicaba?

-Ni hablar. No llevo todo el día preparando la fiesta perfecta para que ahora el invitado de honor vaya hecho un adefesio.- Gruñó su hermana sin dejar de perseguirlo hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de los recién llegados.

-Vale.- La primera en hablar fue Clary.- Eso no me lo esperaba. Comienzo a entender tus advertencias.- Concedió al tiempo que el rubio asentía con suficiencia.

-¿Acabamos de ver a Alec en calzoncillos huyendo de…?- Inquirió el vampiro aún en estado de shock.

-Sí.- Aseguró el rubio.

-¿De verdad hemos visto…?- Comenzó de nuevo.

-Sí.-

-Vámonos. Los esperaremos a ellos y al resto de los invitados en la sala que Isabelle ha habilitado para la fiesta de esta noche.- Los guio por el pasillo.- Esta noche soy el portero, así que discúlpame si no te presto suficiente atención Clary. Por cierto, ese vestido te queda de muerte.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Simon bufó por lo bajo. Aunque ahora saliera con Isabelle y estuviera enamorado de ella, todavía no soportaba a Jace ni a sus comentarios de cualquier tipo.

Con el paso del tiempo fueron llegando invitados de todo tipo. Las primeras en llegar fueron Aline Penhallow y su novia Helen Blackthorn, seguidas por Maia Roberts y su novio Jordan Kyle y finalmente Magnus Bane.

Jace rodó los ojos al abrir la puerta al último invitado.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Bane. Puedes pasar.-

-Gracias, rubito. Por cierto, te queda mejor ese color de tinte.-Contestó mordaz.

-Muy bien, brujo. Has estado rápido. Reconozco tu potencial.-

-¿Potencial? Chico, te saco al menos setecientos cincuenta años. Cuando aún ibas en pañales yo ya tenía un ingenio mortal.-

-Ahora hablas como un viejo.- Bufó.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del moreno. Y sacudió la cabeza haciendo que un poco de purpurina se desprendiera de su pelo y cayera al suelo.

-A veces me pasa.-

**Magnus POV**

Después de la pequeña conversación con el descendiente de William Herondale, ambos subieron al piso de arriba y caminaron hasta la sala en la que se encontraban los demás invitados.

Magnus observó con curiosidad al gato azul que les observaba desde una esquina cuando salieron del ascensor, y continuó andando yendo hacia donde el rubio se dirigía.

El pasillo que llevaba a la estancia donde se desarrollaba la velada se encontraba decorado con luces azules atadas a su vez a globos negros cubriendo en su totalidad ambas paredes.

Cuando entró en la sala de la que salían las voces no se sorprendió de que la decoración fuera la misma pero en mayor cantidad. Los nephilim no eran los más indicados para decorar una fiesta.

El techo además de las paredes se escondían tras esa extraña combinación ya expuesta en el pasillo.

La sala se dividía en dos partes muy espaciosas: A la izquierda una enorme mesa rectangular se extendía verticalmente a la puerta de la habitación, cubierta con un mantel negro sobre el cual ya la mesa estaba puesta y la cena colocada. A la derecha, todos los invitados se encontraban sentados en unos claramente amplios y cómodos sillones negros dispuestos en torno a una mesita de madera de roble.

Magnus bufó mentalmente. Lo de los cazadores de sombras con el negro comenzaba a ser preocupante, sino era una obsesión era un fetiche.

Pero su opinión dio un giro radical en el momento en el que detuvo su vista en una persona. Y es que Alec estaba deslumbrante a ojos del gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados que marcaban a la perfección su trasero, una camiseta con franjas grises y azules oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero negro que se adherían a su esculpido torso.

El brujo tuvo que recordarse mentalmente cerrar la boca para no dejar que se le cayera la baba con tal visión, pero es que ese simple pedazo de tela que cubría sus duros abdominales combinaba tan bien con sus ojos azules como el océano.

Tan solo despegó la vista del mayor de los Lightwood cuando su cerebro relacionó aquel zumbido tan molesto que captaba de forma amortiguada como la voz de la pequeña hermana de su novio reclamándole algo de manera airada.

-¡Magnus! ¡Llegas tarde!-

-Por supuesto. ¿Nunca has oído eso de que lo bueno se hace esperar?-Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes sin esperar respuesta.

Isabelle solo bufó y apartó la mirada por un instante.

-Bueno, ya que al fin estamos todos, ¡podemos comenzar la cena!- Chilló dando saltitos con ilusión.

Magnus, al igual que otros dos hermanos en esa sala, se estremeció. Ese cambio de actitud tan radical no auguraba nada bueno.

Todos ya estaban sentados en la enorme mesa cuando Isabelle volvió a ponerse en pie para felicitar públicamente a su hermano y decir algunas palabras haciendo referencia a episodios de su infancia los cuales Alec con sus fuertes rubores, claramente demostraba querer seguir manteniendo en el olvido.

-Simon, no te preocupes, he traído sangre para ti.- Terminó su discurso la pelinegra.

-Mmm… Gracias Izzy. Pero… ¿Quién ha cocinado?- La interrogó preocupado.

-¡Yo, claro!-Cantó risueña.

Ante tal respuesta, un sudor frío recorrió a los parabatai y Clary tragó el agua que estaba bebiendo con nerviosismo.

Magnus observó como la pareja de licántropos olisqueaban con precaución la comida puesta frente a ellos y más tarde, arrugaban la nariz con disgusto.

En cambio, las nephilim Blackthorn y Penhallow no parecían intranquilas. Solo observaban a sus anfitriones curiosas.

Magnus, cansado de tanta tensión para él sin sentido alguno, preguntó indiferente:

-No sabía que tú cocinabas, pequeña Lightwood.-

-Por supuesto, brujo. No hay nada que se me dé mal.- Respondió con suficiencia.- Bueno, me muero de hambre. ¡Comencemos!-

**Alec POV**

El sudor frío se deslizaba por la nuca del ojiazul. No podía, no debía permitir eso. Todavía recordaba la última vez que habían comido algo que hubiera cocinado Izzy. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Todos los presentes iban a probar bocado cuando un ensordecedor grito les detuvo.

-¡NO!-

Alexander Gideon Lightwood los congeló con su alarido desesperado.

-Lo siento mucho, Izzy. De verdad.- Hizo una pausa mirándola a los ojos.- No puedo permitir que coman tu comida.-

-Alec…-

-No, Isabelle. Haces muchísimas cosas a la perfección. En algunas eres una maestra. Pero cocinar no es una de ellas. Y no intentes negarlo, Jace y yo casi morimos la última vez, tuvimos que estar varios días en cama…-Suspiró.- Sé que llevas todo el día trabajando en ello Izzy, en la decoración, en la comida, en los invitados… Llevas todo el día intentando preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños perfecta para mí y realmente te lo agradezco, pero sabes que yo no necesito esto.- Se sonrojó.- Yo solo os necesito a vosotros para ser feliz.-

En este punto de la conversación la mayoría de los presentes estaban conmovidos e Isabelle estaba llorando a mares.

-Alec.- Se le lanzó encima y rodeó su cuello con los brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Te quiero, hermano. Os quiero a los dos.- Miró con intensidad a ambos parabatai.

-Nosotros también Izzy.- La abrazaron entre los dos en respuesta.

Tras unos segundos se separaron e Isabelle se acercó de nuevo a la mesa.

-Aunque aún no me creo del todo…- Cogió un tenedor y se metió un poco de su comida en la boca. Masticó con parsimonia unos segundos y luego tragó con dificultad.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Después la pelinegra se lanzó a gran velocidad a por la jarra de agua mientras tosía sonoramente.

-¡POR EL ÁNGEL RAZIEL!- Siguió bebiendo.- Voy al…- No pudo terminar la frase antes de salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Todos los nephilim y subterráneos se mantenían en silencio mientras oían los sonidos que emitía Isabelle desde el baño.

-Bueno, pues tendremos que buscar un nuevo sitio donde celebrar tu cumpleaños Alec. Necesito comer algo porque acabo de despedir hasta al desayuno en ese baño.- Anunció entrando de nuevo.

-Me alegro de que digas eso, Izzy.- Jace sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar.- Ya había reservado una mesa en Taki's.- Los presentes le observaron escépticos.- ¿Qué? ¿Creíais que os iba a dejar comer eso? Alec se me ha adelantado tan solo unas décimas de segundo.- Se jactó orgulloso.

Todos sin excepción rodaron los ojos.

-Pediré que envíen el pastel allí.- Dijo antes de alejarse a una esquina para hablar con una mayor privacidad.- Kaelie…-

-Pues ya me lo podíais haber dicho antes.- Susurró la pequeña de los Lightwood intentando controlar las náuseas que aún poseía.-Si que pienso en todas las veces que os hice comer algo que yo hubiera preparado…- Se tapó la boca intentando detener otra devolución al exterior de lo ingerido.

Alec empezó a frotarle la espalda intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-No queríamos hacerte daño. Lo hacías con tanta ilusión…-

**Magnus POV**

El brujo mantenía una expresión neutra en el exterior, pero en su fuero interno sonreía realmente divertido ante tal escena.

Se había imaginado algo como eso después de observar las caras de los lobos, el vampiro y la pequeña nephilim pelirroja, pero en ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar que su estúpido cazador de sombras iba a atreverse a plantarle cara a una hermana que, ese día más que nunca, parecía poder asesinar a alguien solo por llevar un jersey de lana azul eléctrico combinado con una falta de tubo carmín y unas botas altas.

_Aunque él también lo haría. Cualquiera con ese sentido de la moda merecía morir._

**o*O*o*O*o*O*o-.-.-.-.-.-.-o*O*o*O*o*O*o **

**Alec POV**

Comieron entre risas y lanzamientos de patatas iniciados por Simon y continuados por Clary y Maia hasta que la pareja de nephilim, cansadas se limpiarse patatas y otros restos de comida de la ropa con la mayor seriedad posible, se dejaron llevar sin pensarlo y se unieron a la guerra con un enorme contraataque de espaguetis boloñesa.

Alec observaba como Magnus desviaba sutilmente con pequeños hechizos los trozos de comida que volaban hacia él buscando estropear su conjunto número trescientos sesenta y ocho de fiesta nocturna, y luego atacaba sin descanso a todos indiscretamente.

La "pequeña" batalla de alimentos terminó sin heridos si se exceptuaba a Simon que lloraba desconsolado sobre una estatuilla de Luke Skywalker partida en pedazos en el suelo.

-Deja de lloriquear Scott, solo era un muñeco.- Atacó el rubio.

Isabelle, agachada junto a Simon, lo regañó con la mirada para luego volver a intentar animar a su novio.

-Era de edición limitada.- Susurró Clary al oído de Jace.- Por eso le afecta tanto.-

Jordan, autor del crimen y licántropo con un sentido de la audición muy agudo, dijo tras escuchar el comentario:

-Lo siento mucho Simon.- Se frotaba la nuca sin saber cómo disculparse.- Me había quedado sin armas comestibles y la vi en la mesa y…-

Continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que Isabelle consiguió hacer que su novio se olvidara del incidente.

Aline por su parte intentaba controlar a Helen cuya adrenalina se había disparado tras la pelea y aun se mantenía con niveles altos. La Penhallow salvó a varios subterráneos que comían tranquilos en las mesas continuas de ser atacados con bolas de arroz que simulaban nieve.

Finalmente todos se tranquilizaron cuando llegó un mensajero con la tarta de cumpleaños y Simon y Clary comenzaron a cantar a pleno pulmón la canción característica de ese tipo de fiesta. Aline, Helen y Isabelle se unieron al canto al aprender la letra, mientras que Jace solo miraba a su novia entre desconcertado y embobado, y Magnus se comía con la mirada lo adorable que parecía el ojiazul completamente sonrojado y avergonzado e intentando encontrar el camino más rápido para salir corriendo del lugar.

Terminaron de degustar el pastel conversando animadamente de temas tan diversos como cuál era la mejor arma para matar a un demonio Shax, o de quién era mejor actor si Johnny Deep u Orlando Bloom.

El frío de la calle los azotó nada más salir del restaurante y Alec pensó que su cumpleaños había terminado siendo una velada más agradable de lo que había esperado en un principio.

-Bueno, ¡y ahora comienza la verdadera fiesta!- Anunció excitada Isabelle.

-Izzy, ¿qué estás…?- Pero a Alec no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase antes de que su hermana la sujetara por un brazo y saliera corriendo obligando a los demás a que la siguieran.

**o*O*o*O*o*O*o-.-.-.-.-.-.-o*O*o*O*o*O*o **

Le arrastraron tan rápido al interior del local que casi no le había dado tiempo a ver qué clase de sitio era, pero con tal cantidad de luces de neón solo le hizo falta un segundo para relacionar los datos que poseía.

Isabelle había decidido el sitio y según había oído en el viaje, Magnus la había ayudado con la elección. Eran como las dos de la mañana y había una enorme cola controlada por guardias de seguridad frente a la entrada del local.

Miró a la gente que bailaba muy pegada en la enorme sala bajo focos de luces de colores intensos y al ritmo de música electrónica. Nunca le habían gustado las discotecas, la música demasiado alta y la gente chorreando sudor mientras hacían movimientos descontrolados a causa del alcohol no eran lo que el llamaría diversión.

Pero nada más entrar, Helen comenzó a bailar junto a Aline, y Jace y Clary se escabulleron sin llamar la atención, y antes de poder ver que ocurría con los demás, alguien tiró de él entre la multitud alejándolo del variopinto grupo con el que había entrado.

Exasperado de que lo arrastraran de un lado a otro sin siquiera preguntar su opinión al respecto se giró bruscamente en dirección a su "secuestrador". Y se alegró de que fuera Magnus.

Aunque estuvieran en un antro infernal como él consideraba que eran las discotecas y rodeados de mundanos sin conciencia de sus actos a causa de su alto nivel de sustancias alcohólicas en sangre, por fin conseguiría un instante a solas con su brujo.

Cuando Magnus consideró que ya estaban lo suficientemente apartados, atrajo a Alec hacia su cuerpo en u abrazo por la cintura.

El nephilim se avergonzó de la demostración pública de afecto y Magnus le puso un dedo sobre los labios y chasqueó los dedos con la otra mano haciendo saltar chispas azules.

-¡Magnus! ¡Hacer magia delante de mundanos está prohibido por la Clave!- Alec lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado.

El brujo retiró el dedo de los labios del nephilim y soltó una risa divertida.

-Tranquilo, la Clave no se enterará. A menos que tú se lo digas. Dime, ¿Lo harás?-Susurró roncamente en el oído de su acompañante y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Alec se estremeció perturbado descubriendo al fin por qué Magnus se había arriesgado con el hechizo.

-Gracias. Ahora podremos hablar sin tanto ruido.-

Y es que ahora el ensordecedor sonido de la música de hacía tan solo uno segundos se oía como amortiguado, como si estuvieran en una habitación aparte y solo se escuchara todo el jaleo de fondo.

-No necesitas darlas. Aunque me guste el ambiente me gusta mucho más el sexy sonido de tu voz.- Comentó con una mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta e hizo aparecer en las manos de ambos una bebida.

-Magnus…- Advirtió.

-Los mundanos están ocupados con sus cosas, no nos están prestando de atención.- Se defendió.

-Sabes que no tomo alcohol.-

-El tuyo no es alcohol, es una CocaCola.-

-¡Ah, entonces vale!- Dio un pequeño sorbo de la bebida que tanto le había gustado descubrir.

-Esto es para ti, Alexander.- Dijo el gran brujo entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta en un lazo dorado.

-Magnus, no hacía falta que…-

-Claro que lo hacía, es tu cumpleaños. Además quería hacerlo.-

Alec asintió y se dispuso a abrir el paquete.

-¿Te gusta?-

El Lightwood inspeccionó el regalo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era una gema azul celeste unida a un metal plateado que se disponía en curvas y pequeñas espirales. Era muy grande para ser un anillo y muy pequeña para ser una pulsera o un collar. Fuera lo que fuera, era muy bella.

-Por supuesto que me gusta, pero Magnus… ¿qué se supone que es?-Interrogó desconcertado.

-¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Es para que la coloques en tu arco, posee un conjuro para las flechas. Puedes convertir cada flecha en lo que necesites, ya sea en una flecha de algún elemento como fuego, o una flecha congelante o transportadora de electricidad, paralizante y mucho más.- Explicó.

-¡Vaya, es sorprendente Magnus!- Exclamó realmente ilusionado.- Esto me va a ser tan útil. Eres magnífico.-

-Sí, eso dicen de mí.- Respondió arrogante.

Alec aprovechó el despiste del brujo y rozó sus labios con los de él en un suave y corto beso.

Magnus no podía creerse lo tímido que seguía siendo el nephilim de ojos azules. Aunque también era cierto que se encontraban en público, porque el brujo sabía que esa actitud vergonzosa se suavizaba cuando se encontraban a solas.

-Gracias.- Susurró con sinceridad el Lightwood acercándose más a su pareja sintiendo de esa manera todo su cuerpo pegado al propio.

El brujo se estremeció de placer al sentir el aliento caliente del ojiazul sobre su oído.

-Puedes agradecérmelo está noche en mi apartamento si quieres.- Dijo insinuante.

-Eres increíble, Magnus.-Soltó una carcajada.

-Eso también suelen decirlo de mí.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del cazador de sombras.

-¿Sabes? Está mañana cuando me he despertado sin ti a mi lado me he sentido muy solo.-Confesó.

-Lo siento. Pero sabías que iba a pasar el día con mis hermanos en el Instituto.-

-Lo sabía, pero no sirvió de nada.- Lamió ahora la nívea piel de la mandíbula.-Por cierto, esta ropa te queda de muerte. Remarca tus músculos a la perfección.-Ronroneó.

Alec suspiró de placer.

-Magnus, no podemos hacer esto aquí. Hay mucha gente.- Se quejó con dificultad. El placer y el deseo comenzaban a nublar su razón.

-Hombre, poder, podemos. Pero quizá no sería aconsejable para algunos de esto mundanos. Podríamos matarlos de un infarto con la maravillosa visión de nuestros cuerpos al descubierto bañados en sudor.- Continuó con descaro.

-Te aseguro que esa chica de allí estaría más que encantada de verte desnudo. Lleva mirándote como una hora y está a punto caérsele la baba.- Aguijoneó el brujo.

Alec se preocupó aún más con ese comentario.

-Magnus, debemos irnos.- Recuperó el juicio.

-Como tú digas, mi querido Alexander.

El ojiazul aprovechó la separación momentánea del brujo para enviar un mensaje de fuego a su parabatai despidiéndose y mencionando que se marchaba con Magnus.

Luego, volvió a acercarse a Magnus y lo agarró del pelo para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo con intensidad. Alec acariciaba los mechones teñidos de colores por la purpurina mientras intensificaba el beso.

Magnus no se quedó atrás e introdujo su lengua en la boca del nephilim buscando la encontrarse con la de este. Ambas se acariciaron y la excitación aumento.

Se separaron por falta de aire y muy acalorados y agitados, se cogieron de la mano y sin querer esperar más se dirigieron al baño. Lo localizaron y fueron directos.

Empujaron la puerta para entrar pero antes de poner un pie dentro, ambos se desvanecieron en el aire.

Y el chico que se lavaba las manos en los lavabos al lado de la puerta del baño, observó desconcertado como la puerta se abría hacia dentro, y no había nadie que la empujara al otro lado.

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo esta vez.**

**La verdad es que me ha costado bastante conseguir algo parecido a lo que quería escribir, y al final creo que lo que me ha salido no se parece en nada a mi idea inicial, pero al menos estoy conforme con ello.**

**Sinceramente espero que a alguien le guste este loco episodio salido de mi estresada mente que viaja de examen en examen. Así que… ¿me dejarían un review comentándome qué les ha parecido?**

**Nos leemos. **

**FairyBlanca.**


End file.
